1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for updating or adding counterpart information of a chat counterpart from a message with the chat counterpart.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal has been traditionally used for performing a communication with a different terminal. Recently, the mobile terminal can communicate with other terminals through various paths including an instant message, an email and the like as well as a voice call and a text message.
A text message, an instant message, an email and the like allows the user to communicate with other users in different ways than the traditional phone call. The messages are also generally saved allowing the user to later view any particular message, email, etc. However, referring back to old messages if also inconvenient to the user.